What the Hetalia Characters think of me!
by Im-the-awesome-Prussia
Summary: This is the results for a quiz I took! LOL!


LOL! This is the results for a quiz I took. What the Hetalia Characters think of me!

-My Result!-

POSITIVE TRAITS

Obliging

Tolerant

Hardworking

Optimistic

Generous

Honest

NEGATIVE TRAITS

Obstinate

Vulnerable

Gullible

Hesitant

Naïve

Materialistic

Possible Boyfriends: Italy, Switzerland, Germany

Best Male Friend: Lithuania

Best Female Friends: Liechtenstein, Hungary

Enemies: Russia, France, England

Sweet and encouraging, people find your friendliness very attractive. You are also fiercely loyal and this can lead you to being stubborn. Often, you need to watch out for people that might take advantage of you, but you usually make enough good friends to keep yourself safe and happy! Your friends recognize your vulnerability and don't hesitate to support and protect you. Luckily, you make friends easily; your generous spirit inspires them to stay by your side, always. People are attracted to your magnanimous kindness.

What do the Hetalia characters think of you?

Axis Powers

Italy: I love her, ve~! She is the most wonderful girl I have ever met and it makes me want to keep her all to myself! I always feel comfortable and loved when I'm with her. She's so affectionate~! Heh, if Germany really wants her, he'll have to compete with this Italian charm, ve~! Ahahaha!

Germany: There is something rather nice about her. She isn't the smartest or the bravest, but she doesn't need to be. It is difficult for me to admit this, but I find that she is beautiful inside and out. There is no one as charming and intimate as her. I don't care what anyone thinks because if she wanted me, I would be by her side always. And Italy can stop being such a dummkopf about my affections for her!

Japan: Ahh, she is kindly! She treats me very hospitably when I see her.

Allied Powers

America: Dude, you could not meet a nicer girl 'cause she is super nice! She's like the hero of niceness! Don't let England tell you anything mean about her though! Y'know, he got into it with her one day over the Epic Hero and she told him to stop being rude to yours truly and refused to back down, so he got pretty angry! He's extremely critical of her.

England: Annoying git. She's too nice. And she is way too stubborn. What a pillock. Needless to say, getting along with her isn't exactly my cup of tea. We have conflicting personalities no thanks to her strange attitude. Don't get me wrong, I like nice people and I don't always dislike determination, but I find her gullibility and vulnerability despicable.

France: Usually I'll settle for disagreeing with both America and England, but I find that I must agree with l'Angleterre this time; her meekness is rather obnoxious. The last time she argued with England, I felt obliged to step in and help him because she just wouldn't let it go.

China: Such a sweet young lady! I enjoy her presence, though, her obstinacy can be a little over the top!

Russia: An interesting creature. The last time I demanded she become one with me, she refused quietly. When I asked again, she still refused. It is strange. No matter how many times I ask, she always refuses. A stubborn girl. I will break her eventually.

North America

Canada: E-eh? Oh! She is r-really nice! Sometimes we hang out when we both have time off. She's okay with listening to my problems and helping me out with them, and she actually notices me!

Cuba: Cute girl; she radiates goodness and purity, with a childlike stubbornness. I like her a lot.

Central Europe

Austria: Well, she is very nice, but maybe too vulnerable. Honestly, she reminds me of myself when I was younger and that simply must be what endears her to Switzerland. Something I don't understand, by the way, is her relationship with him. I think he likes her more than he should.

Hungary: A total sweetie-pie! She makes me smile. No one had better take advantage of her, ever, unless they want to face my wrath.

Prussia: Man, that girl is way too nice to hang out with the Awesome Me! I wouldn't want to, y'know, corrupt or defile her or anything. And I'd probably hurt her feelings accidentally and I wouldn't want that! Hungary would beat me up if I ever hurt her feelings!

Liechtenstein: That's my sweet big sister! She's always right there for me when I need her. We talk a lot when Switzi isn't around and she keeps me company. Sometimes she goes out on "dates" with Switzi, but she always brings me back a treat! Oh! And she loves the dress I made for her!

Switzerland: Yes, w-well, um… *blushes* …she is just a very nice girl that I happen to like spending time with. So what if we spend a lot of time together? It doesn't mean anything serious—well—not really! I don't understand why people make such a big deal out of it. So what if I like her? Just leave me alone! Oh, and if there's someone else who wants her, they can get bent because I saw her first!

Poland: She's like, totally cool! We rode ponies together one time and it was, like, so, like sweet!

Eastern Europe

Belarus: Bah. I hate nice people.

Estonia: Good girl, excellent manners, pure heart; you don't find many people like her anymore.

Latvia: She is like a sister to me! She's really nice to us Baltic States!

Lithuania: W-w-wow! She makes my heart race! Every time I escort her, she's always so kind to me. She sympathizes with my problems with Russia and knows how to make me smile. Every time I see her, I feel like I can bear a bit more or maybe even become a little stronger. We're the best of friends.

Ukraine: W-well, I heard that she's r-really nice, but R-Russia won't let me get near her! D-do you think she would want to be my friend?

Mediterranean Europe

Romano: Bad things always happen to nice people. Which is too bad, especially in her case.

Spain: Ah, yes; we are kindred spirits! She is so mild-tempered and kind that I am always attracted to her. I wish I saw more of her because she is such a sweet girl! I think being around someone like her would soften Romano up as well.


End file.
